


To Live Forever

by OptimisticJamie



Series: Inquisitor x Love Interests [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Death, long life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 18:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4110598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OptimisticJamie/pseuds/OptimisticJamie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Long gone are the days of the Inquisition, of the Breach, of her rule, yet she still lives. Her scarred left hand a constant reminder of what she lived through</p><p>And what she lost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Live Forever

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to get this out of my system. I didn't use my Lavellan Inquisitor names because I wanted to let you insert your own Inquisitor if you wanted to

It is a curse to live forever she thinks as she once again sees Thedas change. Long gone are the days of the Inquisition, of the Breach, of her rule, yet she still lives. Her scarred left hand a constant reminder of what she lived through

And what she lost.

This day marks another day without them. Without him. She watched him grow old and die by her side, never strayed, always there. She is almost a century old now and she is finally old, finally grey, finally spent.

Immortality is false. She’s not immortal, she is simply elvhen. It was over fifty years ago when she saw him die. He was trying to walk to her side, he fell, his heart gave out, he died in her arms an old man. She had barely begun to grey.

Tonight, oh tonight, she closed her eyes while she lay in bed, still missing his presence beside her, when she saw him. He was as young as when they first met, wearing his fur surcoat. She laughed when she reached him and he kissed her gently, she felt a tear roll down her cheek as she waited for her body to torturously jerk her from this dream back to awareness.

But he kept kissing her and she felt his lips, his hands, his body. She sighed, almost defeatedly, when he pulled away, forehead against hers.

“That’s better. You look like yourself again.” He said.

Confusion, she looked old, no longer the young sapling of an elf chasing after demons. She looked at her hands. No wrinkles. His hand threaded into hers and she looked up.

“Come, Inquisitor.” He said simply, her old title rolling off his tongue like he had waited years to say it again.

“Where?” She asked, walking with him.

“To the sea. Everyone’s waiting for you.”


End file.
